


King, Brother, Lover

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bro Strider, Established Relationship, Guardiancest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Injured Bro, Kingdomstuck, M/M, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Bro comes home from the war injured. David has some thoughts on this.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider
Kudos: 26
Collections: Stridercest Secret Santa, Sunny's Portfolio





	King, Brother, Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Disasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Disasters/gifts).



> Written as part of the 2020 Stridercest exchange! <3

When David is finally allowed to see him, he drops everything and rushes to his brother's chambers. Quite literally, actually, he drops the silverware in his hand, rises to his feet and excuses himself from the table. 

Bro has been out in the field for  _ months _ , leading the war effort against the invading Prospitian forces. He's returned to the capitol not out of choice- but by  _ necessity _ , because his stubborn mule of a brother got  _ stabbed  _ and didn't fucking tell David in his letters. David only found out because Bro's top general Harley sent a letter ahead telling David that he ripped his stitches and is being sent home for bedrest.

David is about ready to give Bro the bitching out of his  _ life _ , but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't more afraid than angry. Bro got fucking  _ stabbed  _ and David didn't know- what the hell would he do if Bro died? 

Fuck.

He raps on Bro's chamber door but doesn't wait for a response before pushing the door open and striding in. Bro is lying on his back in his wide bed, eyes closed, but they crack open as David shuts the door and locks it. His familiar orange gaze is hazy- doubtless from whatever drugs that the healers forced on him.

"You look like shit." David informs him, hooking his foot around the leg of a chair and pulling it close, sitting down next to his older brother.

"Feel like shit." Bro rasps, wincing slightly and closing his eyes. 

"I wonder why." David studies his brother. He got stabbed in the side- apparently he was lucky that he wasn't  _ skewered _ . The lines of Bro's face have a tight set to them, speaking to discomfort, and he swiftly revises his earlier assessment. "You didn't let them dope you up, did you?" He asks, exasperated.

Bro just hums lowly, a raspy noise, the rise and fall of his chest steady but for tiny hitches. "Didn't want it." He murmurs. 

"Yeah, you and your fuckin' need to be the manliest thing around." David snorts. "Easing your pain isn't a bad thing, Bro." 

Bro grunts in response. That's probably about the extent of the response David is getting from him, then, so he rolls his eyes and scoots a bit closer, reaching out to take Bro's hand. Their fingers slot together smoothly despite their differences- Bro's callused and thick from years of swordplay, David's slender and long, attuned towards writing and music. Bro's close slowly around David's digits, hand warm and firm. 

"When were you planning on telling me you  _ got stabbed?" _ David asks pointedly. 

"When I got back." Bro says. Anger makes David squeeze Bro's hand tightly, but Bro doesn't react more than a light squeeze back. 

"See how well that worked out for you, man?" David says pointedly. "Lemme tell you, it's not very fun to get a letter,  _ 'Oh, by and by, _ -'' He adopts Harley's accent as he rants, " _ just letting you chaps know I'm sending your  _ **_bloody king_ ** _ back to get some propa' bedrest, on account of him being a stubborn fool and tearing his bleedin' stitches _ **_._ ** _ Cheers! _ ' What a  _ great  _ fucking letter. Sure felt good to read it! Fucking  _ telling me when you get back. _ " 

"'M back now." Bro points out, not even opening his eyes.

David wants to tear his hair out.

Instead, he takes a deep breath and, because he is the  _ best brother ever _ , does not unload his fury out on his injured brother.

"Look," he says, forcing his voice to be even, "all I'm saying is that it  _ would be nice  _ to get  _ told  _ that  _ my brother,  _ **_the king_ ** _ ,  _ is injured  _ when it fucking happens. _ "

Bro hums noncommittally. David is officially going to lose it. His older brother is so  _ foolhardy _ , stupid and stubborn and since David locked the door, he doesn't hesitate to stand up, kick the chair back, and tug the covers down. Bro's eyes crack open to look up at David as David looks over his bandaged torso. 

His older brother is so perfectly sculpted it's  _ unfair _ . Broad shoulders, toned arms, toned  _ everywhere- _ there's a layer of softness over his stomach, but it hides the core of fucking  _ steel  _ underneath. David is more soft than muscle these days. Sure, he can hold his own, but he's not a god of fighting amongst men like Bro is.

David swings onto the bed and straddles Bro's hips. Bro's eyes open a touch more, watching his younger brother.

"I should stab you myself." David tells him as he leans forwards, bracing his hands on the bed on either side of Bro's head. "It would serve you right."

"You won't." Bro murmurs. David exhales roughly. 

"Yeah." He agrees. "I won't." He looks down at his brother, at his stupid, stubborn, asshole of a brother, and kisses him.

Bro tilts his face up slightly, just enough to make it easier for David to fit their mouths together. David kisses him insistently, mouthing at him, licking, one hand sliding under Bro's head to cradle it tenderly. It builds a heat between them, heady and electric, and David can feel the evidence of Bro's interest pressing up against his ass.

"That was fast." David breathes teasingly. Bro hums, a hand coming up to smooth over David's thigh in response, a familiar weight. 

"'S been a while." Bro murmurs. David feels his heart melt like the stupid, besotted fool he is. 

"Yeah, it has." David agrees, bumping their noses together before going in for another kiss. Bro is actually rather pliable underneath him, letting David kiss however he wants, and it's a new- but not unwelcome- change. "So are you going to be good and let me take care of you? Or are you going to be a bastard that ruins his stitches,  _ again _ ." 

Bro hums lowly, like he's thinking about it. David waits, their breaths mingling in the space between them, breathing the same air until it's hot and dizzying. Then Bro sighs and sinks a little more into the bed and says, "do what you want." 

David smiles.

"I will." He says. "I'll take care of you, Bro. Just relax for me and try not to do anything fucking stupid." 

Bro closes his eyes again- fuck, he really must be tired, David certainly knows how much energy being injured takes out of someone- so David leans in and starts pressing kisses along his brother's stubbled jaw, pleased when Bro turns his head a little to give David better access. 

It's late evening, the sun has set, and there's nowhere either of them need to be. They won't be interrupted- Dirk and Dave are elsewhere and not a single servant would dare enter when the door is locked. David can take his time, especially with Bro so pliable under his touch. The lights in the room are low, fire in the heart casting light that dances across Bro's scarred skin, catches his hair and makes it shine. 

David kisses Bro's neck, gently smoothing his hands up the outer curves of Bro's ear, and listens to the low sigh his brother makes. As stoic and tough as he is, David knows all of Bro's weak points- and now he's putting them to good use. He presses soft, open-mouthed kisses across Bro's warm skin, nudging his way up under Bro's jaw to kiss the underside, making Bro tilt his head back, bare his neck. Each touch is tender and gentle, David expressing his love for his brother the way he knows best.

Slow, steady worship leads David down his brother's neck and across his chest, kissing along his collarbone. He brushes his mouth against any new nick or scar he finds, evidence of Bro's drive to  _ stay alive.  _

_ I love you, _ David thinks, but does not say. Bro has always been shit with mushy feelings- so David says it in the way his hands curl into Bro's hair and the way he slots their mouths together again for another kiss. He says it in the slow press of their mouths, tiny kisses that have David sighing and tilting his head to search for more. He says it in the way he lets his hands trail down Bro's torso, fingers skimming the edges of the bandages, mindful not to touch. 

Bro's eyes flicker in the firelight when David pulls back- hot, molten amber, so bright and beautiful. He raises a hand to cup David's cheek, callused fingers gentle as he cradles David's face in his hand. 

_ I love you,  _ David thinks, raising his hand to cover Bro's and turning to kiss his palm, reverent. He smooths his lips along the curve of the hands that hold their kingdom together, kisses the tips of the fingers that curl around the hilt of the sword that leads. 

" _ Sap. _ " Bro murmurs, but there's no heat to the word.

"Maybe so." David agrees, giving Bro's hand a little squeeze, then guiding it down to rest on the bed. "Relax, Bro. I'll take care of everything." 

He skims his fingers along the firm muscle of Bro's arms, over his chest, slipping down his brother's body, sliding down the bed. He settles between Bro's strong legs, finding his underclothes and pressing his mouth to the fabric pulled taut over Bro's hardness. He kisses it again, listening to the hitch in Bro's breathing, then he's working Bro's underclothes down and off.

"Stay still." David reminds him, settling one hand across Bro's belly, below his wound, and then he's kissing the hot tip of Bro's cock, breathing the familiar, musky scent. His other hand wraps around the base, holding it steady as he drags his tongue along the underside slowly, teasing at it to hear Bro groan softly. 

"D…" Bro breathes, reaching for another pillow to tuck under his head to let him watch David a bit better. He winces at the stretch, but settles back down, ignoring the annoyed expression on David's face.

"I could have gotten that for you." David points out.

"'m injured. Not  _ useless. _ "

"You're gonna be pretty useless when I get your dick in my mouth." 

"Lotta talk. Gonna follow it up?"

"You fuckin' know it, Bro." David lowers his head and traces his tongue along Bro's slit, then opens wide and slips the head of Bro's thick cock into his mouth. He goes slow, careful- he's never been the best at this, especially not with Bro's stupidly fat dick, but he's decent enough to get Bro riled up. 

He curls his tongue around the tip, tracing it sensually, starting a slow, deliberate bob, just shallow enough to fit all of Bro's head in his mouth and a little more, enjoying the feeling of Bro's stomach muscles tensing under his hand.

David pulls off with a wet little  _ pop _ , kissing the tip as his hand pumps along the shaft slowly. 

"Relax." David says, yet another reminder for his stubborn ass of a brother. "Just let me do everything, Bro."

Bro's mouth twists with irritation, but he slowly goes lax under David's hand, the muscles of his stomach relaxing as he sinks a little more into the bed.

Well. His dick stays hard. It stays  _ very  _ hard. David continues his slow, firm pumping, rolling the palm of his hand over the tip. 

"There we go." David grins, dropping another kiss to the tip.

"You going t' get me off or just fuck around?" Bro asks and David laughs.

"Can't I do both?"

"No."

"Hardass." 

"Perhaps." Bro agrees so David lowers his head again, teasing his tongue along the slit of Bro's head, resisting the urge to grin at Bro's low exhale. He wraps his lips around the shaft and pushes down again, lathing his tongue along the underside, enjoying the feeling of his older brother trying (and failing) to stay relaxed under his attentions. After the second or third time that Bro's hips make an aborted little jump, David pulls off again and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey, what did I tell you?" David shifts up the bed, hovering over Bro, smirking down at him. "I told you to  _ relax, _ Bro. That doesn't feel like relaxing to me." 

Bro just cracks his eyes open again to stare pointedly up at David. David huffs out a laugh in response, leaning in to drop a kiss on Bro's cheek.

"Alright, alright." David said. "Lemme fuck you, then."

"Absolutely not." 

"I'm not fucking  _ riding you  _ when you have a fucking  _ side injury. _ " David points out, expression a clear  _ are you serious  _ right now. 

Bro's mouth flattens. David sits back on his heels and waits. 

"....fine." 

"Fuck yeah." He twists and reaches for Bro's nightstand, rummaging around until he finds the little bottle of oil shoved in the back of the drawer. He waggles it at Bro, who rolls his eyes, but shifts on the bed to spread his legs a bit wider for David to settle between as he uncorks it.

Fuck, his brother is beautiful. Even injured, Bro never stops being a bastion of strength that David relies on. With his expression relaxed, breathing as steady as it can be, it almost looks like he's sleeping- but David knows that despite being on bed rest, Bro could pin him down and probably snap his neck in a heartbeat. 

Wow, that probably shouldn't be hot. It is, though.

David carefully drips the oil across his fingers, nudging them between Bro's legs and finding his entrance, prodding at it gently. 

"I won't break." Bro murmurs, so David sinks a finger in. 

"You feel pretty tight." David points out, watching the crease between Bro's brows get more pronounced.

"'S been a while." Bro's chest jumps on an inhale as David probes his finger deeper, the rush of air out a controlled, deliberate release.

"Yeah." David murmurs, a frown tugging at his lips. It has, between Bro being out in the field, and their last few times actually being together- Bro doesn't usually let David top as is. "That's okay- just relax for me, yeah?" 

David leans in to kiss Bro as he gradually works a finger into him, then two, then a third- Bro slowly opening up to him, body working to accept David's fingers. It's slow, sensual, tender- Bro content to let David do basically anything he wants, so he yields under the kiss, under the touch, under the lead of his younger brother.

To his credit, David doesn't drag it out. He could spend  _ hours  _ kissing Bro like this, gentle and lazy with his brother in a good (or at least, accommodating) mood. He loves the press of their mouths, the way Bro sighs and tilts his head to let David kiss him, the minute tensing and flexing of Bro around his fingers. 

But David knows how much Bro hates shit being dragged out- so he kisses him until he can feel that Bro is ready before pulling back.

"I can't believe you." David sighs as he slicks himself up. Bro watches him silently, but there's an amused warmth in his gaze that streaks right into David's heart and puddles there. "At this point, we should just get you a goddamn minder to stop you from doing stupid shit."

David shifts and gently lifts Bro's legs, mindful of the way that the movements make his stomach muscles shift, slipping closer. 

Kneeling like this- watching Bro stay relaxed and spread out for him, so  _ trusting  _ that his brother won't hurt him- has David wanting to lean in and kiss him again and again and again.

_ I love you.  _ David thinks, gently pressing his head to Bro's entrance and sliding forwards. There's a few heartbeats of resistance- and then, with a low exhale, Bro opens up for him, resistance giving way to a tight warmth. David gently works his hips forwards, guiding every inch of his dick into his brother.

Moments like this are rare- Bro  _ hates  _ being defenseless, hates being open and soft so David wants to cherish this moment for as long as he can. He guides Bro's legs to wrap around his hips as he leans forwards and kisses Bro's jaw.

_ I've got you _ , is what David aches to say.  _ Just let me take care of you, Bro, it's okay.  _

What he says instead is; "god, you're so fucking hot. Feel so goddamn good, Bro." 

Bro hums a little, bringing one hand up to curl his fingers around the back of David's neck. His touch is warm and solid, broad fingers touching him with a careless kind of tenderness, his affection expressed as clear as day through his touch. 

So David kisses him again as he rocks, slowly rolling his hips into his brother's warmth, trying to keep it slow and deep, not wanting to jostle Bro too much.

It's hot and molten, pooling between them, an aching tenderness that has David's heart pounding, pounding so hard that surely Bro can feel it through David's chest. The warm press of their bodies together is filling up a pit in David's heart, a gnawing thing that eats away at him whenever Bro has to go off to fight. Just being able to touch him, hold him,  _ love  _ him- it's enough to soothe that ache. 

David presses slow kisses up and down Bro's neck as he grinds deep, grinning as he feels Bro's fingers flex on the back of his neck.

"'M not gonna break." Bro grunts, his strong legs squeezing around David's waist.

"I know." David says, continuing his slow pace, unhurried. "But maybe I want to take my time, you know? Treat you nice."

Bro sighs, a touch of aggravation to his tone, but it's fond, more  _ why are you like this  _ and less  _ you are pissing me off.  _ David doesn't change his pace, just keeping his slow, unhurried rocking, savoring the warm clench of his brother's body, making liquid pleasure slowly pool in his gut, his veins, all over, warming him from the inside out.

"You deserve it." David continues, smoothing his hands over Bro's legs, squeezing the muscled limbs lightly. "You work so goddamn hard, keeping us all safe." 

Bro turns his face away, but his legs go tighter around David's waist. 

"You deserve to have someone look after  _ you. _ " David breathes. "You do such a good job- the best fucking king we could ask for."

"Shut up." Bro growls, his ears red. David laughs softly and kisses the shell of the ear he can see. 

"Nah." David says, grinding in deep to hear the way Bro's breath hitches. "Cause it's true, and someone should tell you that. You're a good fucking king, Bro-"

"I said  _ shut it. _ "

David falls silent, but he's grinning- because he can feel just how tight Bro is right now, the tiniest of shivers slipping through his brother's body. 

"You sure?" David asks, fingers slipping between their bodies to wrap around Bro's weeping cock, giving it a stroke with a loose ring of his fingers. "Cause I think you like being told how good you are- you don't gotta hide it, Bro. Not from me."

Bro's shoulders are tense- but his cock jumps in David's hand, so David grins and kisses Bro's neck.

"You're so goddamn good." David breathes. "Best fucking king, best brother- you always try your best, Bro, and your best is  _ really  _ good. Your  _ okay  _ is other people's  _ perfect. _ " He slowly tightens his fist around Bro's dick until it's tight enough to have Bro's breathing labored, stroking slowly along with his gentle little thrusts. He's rocking Bro into the bed, both of Bro's hands coming up to cling to David's shoulders, and when Bro tucks his face into David's neck, David lets him, curling his other arm around under Bro's shoulders, bracing himself on the bed and giving himself something to keep himself propped up with.

Bro isn't saying anything- doubtlessly overwhelmed- so David forges on.

"You fuckin' protect us, Bro. You keep us safe, keep our kingdom safe, and I don't think there's anyone in existence who could do it better than you." David can feel Bro getting tighter than a wound up spring under him, and this time when the words are on his tongue, he doesn't hold them back.

"I love you, Bro." David whispers, relishing in Bro's shaky inhale. "That's not ever changing- because you're so fucking good to all of us." 

David feels the way Bro clings to him, holds him tight, and shivers apart, a low noise in his throat as his cock pulses in David's hand, thick spurts of cum splattering into the space between their stomachs. 

Fuck, Bro really got shoved over that edge by  _ I love you _ , huh? That's disgustingly sappy and actually really hot. 

"I love you." David repeats as he curls into Bro and lets himself rock harder, grinding his way to his own peak, trying to get there before Bro comes down. "So much, Bro. So goddamn much." He can't say the words often without Bro getting uncomfortable- so he's going to take the chance now while he can-

"....love you too, D." Bro murmurs and that's it- the words hit D in the heart and the gut and his eyes mist up even as hot pleasure rushes through him, D clinging to his brother as he trembles and cums. It's not the hot, frantic peaks of other hurried, stolen moments- it's a warm pleasure that diffuses through every inch of his body, seeping into his cracks and filling them up and making him feel  _ complete.  _

The two brothers stay there for a long minute, just holding each other, coming down, until David finally pulls back to reach for something to clean them up with. It turns out to be Bro's discarded shirt (to which Bro gives him a lazy glare), but once they're both wiped down David tucks himself against Bro's (uninjured) side and drapes his arm around Bro's waist. 

"Are you sure you're not dying?" David murmurs. "That was pretty sappy of you, Bro. You better not be dying on me."

"'M not dying." Bro grunts. "Fuck off." 

David huffs a soft laugh, kissing his brother's shoulder. "Alright, alright-" he's interrupted by a yawn, his jaw cracking from the force of it, and he wiggles himself under Bro's arm so that he can use Bro's shoulder as a pillow. "We are going to have a  _ talk  _ when I am awake." He says sleepily. "You are going to start sending more goddamn details in your letters."

Bro hums- and then sighs. "......okay." He begrudgingly agrees. 

"Good. I'm gonna take a nap, now. Don't wake me up unless you're actually dying." 

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Bro's gonna make me ACT UP I s2g. Anyway if you like this check me out on twitter [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
